The Total Eclipse
by MistressVenom
Summary: Legends said there two forms would one day unite and weild great power unknown to mankind


The rooms atmosphere was clustered with tense and apprehension for what was about to be discussed or what may later lead to a devastating war

Hi everyone this is Venom and here's my new story,; its only a prologue so enjoy and please no rude comment and only positive feedback. Sorry for the long wait.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxLOVExxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Prologue: The Total Eclipse**

The room had an atmosphere that was clustered with apprehension for what was about to be discussed and what may later lead to the start of a devastating war.

A peaceful woman holding extraordinary power capable of the destruction of planets Queen Selenity was known as the ultimate ruler for the Moon Kingdom. Most of her public would describe her as a goddess due to her compassion and magnificence that no one except her youngest daughter; Serenity, could rival.

The Earth was ruled by a harsh yet honourable man, a King named Darius who ruled with an iron fist and had immense armies capable of shattering planets and kingdoms. He was mysterious and dark as the night and his strong features were seen in his only son, the next heir to the throne; Prince Endyimon. The Prince was named after the great Prince Elios who fell in love with Selene.

The Queen sat there, facing the King and Queen of Earth with a grace and poise that was trained from birth. The Goddess knew exactly what she was doing. The King watched her warily unable to comprehend if this was the woman who held the most powerful crystal known to man. Her hair was silver and her eyes were as blue as the oceans of earth. She was like the light that shone from the moon. Queen Selenity's dead eyes watched as King Darius studied her frame; she was not disappointed when she met him. Everything about him was true except the exaggerated rumours about his rash decisions and violent mouth and animalistic urges.

"They will marry on her nineteenth birthday. The heirs will unite the kingdoms and finalize the Silver Alliance!"

Queen Selenity nodded her head unable to speak. She would have to sacrifice her daughter's heart for the sake of their planet. Suddenly the whole room shook with a force that was unknown to the Earth Royals who knew nothing about the planet and its powers; but the Queen knew who it was. She abruptly rose from her chair and bowed sharply with a rigid tone to her voice

"Sorry to cut this meeting short but I must deal with our princess!", she rushed out the room leaving a very stunned yet curious King to wonder what on earth was going on.

Endyimon hit the wall roughly, groaning as he felt indescribable pain slither up his spine. He didn't expect the Princess to be so powerful at such an age. She was eighteen and she looked like she was just an innocent girl with the body of a woman many would be green with envy for. Her eyes were as blue as the ocean during a sunset and her hair was platinum blonde with highlights of silver. She was at least five four and had a slim frame with amazing breast; small slender waist and curvaceous hips that were begging to be held by the right man.

She was fuelled with rekindled anger for the Earth Prince. _How dare he_! She watched as he flew back into the marble wall with raw energy unbeknownst to the young princess. He was more than handsome. He had the body of a Greek god and the attitude of the King of Mars; arrogance and anger that was raw as meat itself. His face was stunning, to say the least; his eyes captivating like the moons sea at noon yet dark and mysterious like the earth itself. His hair was black but could be seen as dark blue. He was an exquisite creature. Serenity's face was aflame with anger and for a second he thought he saw her hair turn somewhat black and her eyes turn dark blue like his own. The woman had bewitched him.

"Serenity what by the gods possessed you!" The Queens voice was regal yet unassailable. The princess quickly calmed and said with a coldness that Mercury could rival, which surprised the nobles around who watched the young woman grow in their care since she was but a babe

"He stole my first kiss!" She screeched in outraged yet something inside her yearned for the darkness he offered so carelessly

"You used your crystal!" The Queen retorted with coldness unknown to mankind itself. The princess stilled and slowly bowed in apology; her voice no longer held the anger that she once carried but a gentleness that seemed sincere

"I am sorry your highness, I let my emotions slip from control and it will not happen again!"

The Queen nodded dismissed the princess who gradually stood up with darker eyes than before; cold yet seductive but promised pain. The Queen knew what was happening. The legends said that if the Princess was to find her sole mate her dark side would materialize. It seemed that the Princess also knew what was happening because she turned to Endyimon and smirked. His body stilled and he could feel his groin tighten with excitement. She walked past him brushing shoulders with him and hips moving hypnotically; eyes never wavering from Endyimon as she spoke with an enthralling voice

"I'll be seeing you around!" and she vanished like a ghost in the cold winds.

It had been days since the Serenity and Endyimon last met and neither of them could sleep without waking up in cold sweat and arousals that only cold river from Mercury could cure. They were falling in love and they knew it. How could it be possible to meet eyes at one moment and know that the man or woman staring back at you was your soul mate able to bring out the darkness from your soul and the light that could obliterate that darkness?

Serenity stood outside Endyimon's door not really knowing what she was doing. She was following instinct. Her clammy hand slowly reached for the door; anxiety and fear covered her like a blanket. She clasped the door handle, took a deep breath turned the knob about to push open the door. The door inhumanly flung open with her hand still attached to it. Her eyes flew open in shock and within milliseconds closed awaiting her downfall. She felt nothing; nothing but the rock hard chest that belonged to a Greek god. She hesitantly looked up at the startled yet lust-filled eyes of the Earth Prince and blushed under his intense gaze. She had no idea what to do but it seemed fate put her in his arms because the next thing she knew his lips dominated her own with such passion that all fears and worries for her kingdom was put aside and all she cared for was the pleasure and the new found love she would experience for the first time during the night.

**The legend of Elios and Selene has been reborn.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

All done ppl so how did I do. Plz review

Peace out


End file.
